The Rebel I was Born to Be
by iAmTheReviewer
Summary: Bella Swan, a 17 year old has to move from her home in Florida to the murky and ever-so-green town of Forks, Washington. The problem is, she is a rebellious teen. She is a troublemaking teen and is very tomboyish, something her parents despise her for. She has never fell in love, and she thinks she'll never. But what'll happen when she meets Edward Cullen? Drama, drama more drama!


 **A/N: I modified this chapter and tweaked a few minor things. Enjoy, and be sure to review!**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I sat in my parent's car, watching as the green scenery of trees and everything else blurred by. I could feel the homesickness starting to kick into my system. This was a horrible mistake; the stupidest thing my parents could have ever done. We sold our huge majestic 3 story house with 8 rooms, and 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms and 2 kitchens in Florida and made our move towards Forks, Washington. We were moving into a 2 story house with 1 bathroom, 1 living room and 1 kitchen and 4 rooms. How pathetic. At least we were close to Forks. We had woken up at 6am to go to the airport and it took a few hours to get to Washington State. We arrived in Tacoma and embarked on our 3 hour-long trip. I was getting really riled up and I needed to entertain my mind so that I wouldn't do something crazy.

You see, I am not your typical 17-year old teenage girl. I have glossy, dark brown hair that reaches my waist. But I have crimson red highlights in my hair. I never use makeup and I am not interested in things like shopping or dating, or anything of that sort. What for? All of that wont matter some day. It's just a huge waste of my time and money. Though I don't spend my money on buying makeup that'll make me look like a runaway clown, I do waste it on other things. I have an immense passion towards denim. I love denim jackets. And leather jackets. And boots. But none of those items are pink. Pink makes me want to vomit.

To add to that, I am not the nice and polite young lady that my parents want me to be. Aw, hell naw. I play pranks on my teachers, and I will admit, some of them are pretty harsh. Like that one time where I put a whoopy cushion on my teacher's chair. She sat on it so hard and the sound that trumpeted out of that poor whoopy cushion was just too overwhelming. And for doing that, I got a detention. But I don't care about detentions. I skip them all the time, and it results with me getting into even more trouble. I mess with people all the time, and with my peers too. Nobody can escape from getting pranked by me. But just because I play lots of pranks and got nominated for being the biggest troublemaker/class clown of the whole entire Paradise Valley High School in Florida, that doesn't mean I am a complete brat. I have lots of friends, and I have an unexplainable popularity. I simply know when a good laugh is needed. But do my parents understand that I am just playing around? No. They take everything to seriously and if I try cracking a joke, they turn it into a life lecture. Renee is just so nitpicky, and Charlie is no better. They are both tightwads and don't want me to have fun. What a bore.

I was extremely pissed off when my parents told me we were moving. Couldn't Charlie and Renee move and leave me some money so that I could spend my time at a hotel or an apartment? I mean, why not? But noooo. Renee wanted us to "stay as a family" or whatever, but that is honestly a hullabaloo coming from her, considering the fact that she has to "go to the store" for clothes whenever Charlie comes back from the police station. She does that so she doesn't have to watch Charlie gag at how unpleasant her food tastes. She's not a very good cook. I help her out. I am friendly most of the time, but I like having a big laugh over anything, like making jokes out of her cooking expertise. Ah, those good old memories.

But back to reality. Everything was blurring by in all shades of green. This place needed some shades of brown and blue, because all this greenery was making me want to puke. I felt like an alien. I got dizzy watching everything blur by, so I decided to take a nap.

"Bella, wake your lazy butt up!" Renee shouted. I woke up and flinched at the sight of Renee's face. Don't get me wrong; Renee isn't ugly, but after dreaming of her get her face scratched up by a diabolical cat and having plastic surgery that made her look like Jeff the Killer, I couldn't see her in the same light I used to see her in.

"Mommmm. I'm awake now. Happy? I was trying to rest, but you never let me. It's not my fault that you have energy all the damn time!" I shrieked back at her. This didn't surprise my mom. We always shouted to each other like that. Renee just rubbed her forehead and sighed. She had always cherished for a polite, tidy and girly girl, but instead got a tomboyish, troublemaking daughter. It wasn't my fault really. It's just that I never had an interest for playing with dolls. I had no dolls or makeup kits or anything ever in my childhood, so I didn't feel the need to entertain myself on that at this age.

"Bella, hun, don't test me today. I'm in no mood for your attitude. My head is so itchy and it's making me more irritable. I don't want to take my anger out on you," Renee explained. So she thought being polite to me would make me want to be polite to her. Pshh.

"Shut your Cheerio-head looking ass up. I don't give an f about any your shiz," I snapped. She needed a taste of her own medicine. She deserved it.

"Bella, that is not how you talk to your mother. Shut your mouth before I sew it," Charlie stated angrily.

"That's an interesting suggestion, but I'll pass. I don't think you can sew anything. Why don't you sew yours, just to see if you can sew at all?" I snickered mockingly. I knew I'd cause a stir, and I was right. Once again. My parents had their lips pressed into tight lines, and I decided not to push it any more. For now. A few hours later, we arrived to our destination. We pulled up into a large driveway and I checked out the new house. It was pitiful. It was a duck yellow shade with purple stripes. Hideous.

"This looks like shit. Can we move back?" I asked sweetly. Living in that shack-looking thing would be humiliating. But I could brush it off somehow, with luck.

"Bella, we already went over this. We aren't going to move back any time soon. Get used to it," Charlie muttered solemnly. I guess he didn't like the house colors either, but was trying to brush it off. I got my stuff out of my suitcases and settled in. First, I chose my room. I selected the one on the far left side of the house. It was the biggest room. More space to plan my pranks, and to do whatever I wanted. I adjusted my bed, my desk, my computer, my grand piano and everything else that belonged to me.

"I'm done arranging my room and giving it the final touches. I want to get a go at the neighborhood, you know, just to start getting used to this junkyard of a town. I'll be back by 8:45pm. Bye."

Before either of my parents could respond, I rapidly turned towards the door, and walked out of the house. I made a turn to the left, and walked on. There were lots of houses, some that were really majestic and belonged to a Hollywood movie and not here in this rainy town. I passed lots of houses with neat little gardens and gnomes guarding the houses. At one point, I was walking along a street called "Calhoun Avenue" when I heard a whistle. I spun around quickly to see a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes checking me out. He was cute because he still had the youthful baby face and he seemed to be a big flirt.

"How you doin'?" The boy said. He seemed to be my age; about 17 years old. "I'm Mike Newton. It's great to meet you."

"Whaddup. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I just moved here."

"Ye, I assumed so, since no one here looks as flattering as you. Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass" he said slyly and winked at me. Ugh. Great. He liked me, and he was flirting. I'd had more than enough experiences to know when guys were overly desperate, and since I was a pro at making things dicey, I'd turn this into something more interesting.

"Hahaha. You are _so_ funny! Did you sit in a pile of ashes? Because there is no way I'd want to be around you." I countered fiercely. I couldn't help but smirk diabolically at him. His expression was priceless. I clamped down on my lower lip to try to resist the laughter that was threatening to bubble out.

Mike turned beet red and looked down at the ground. "Er, uh, um...I'll...see you some time soon!" he stuttered, and paced back awkwardly. I watched him walk away with his head hanging a bit low. He would stop every few steps and would look back to see if I was still watching him, and he would quickly look away when he would see that I was still frowning at him with my arms crossed. As soon as he was out of my sight, I turned around and retraced my steps back home. All throughout my walk home, I couldn't help but think in my mind how good I had gotten this Mike Newton at his own game. Finally, I got home. My parents looked at me with an annoyed expression but said nothing. I looked at the clock on the wall and it marked 9:20pm. Ah, oh well. It was no big deal. I had texted my mom, telling her I'd be late back home. I checked my phone to find out that my text hadn't been sent. That must've been because that was probably when Mike Newton had made his appearance. I groaned internally. I was going to get scolded by tomorrow about it. Hopefully, my parents would cut me some slack and would say nothing. I ate a few snacks, and sunk into my new bed. In a matter of minutes I felt myself drifting off into sleep. Tomorrow would be a loooooong day.


End file.
